1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for reading a data storage medium, more particularly to an apparatus for reading a data storage medium that is convenient to carry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disks have been widely used as a data storage medium. However, a conventional apparatus for reading an optical disk, which has a diameter of 12 cm and a memory capacity of 650 M bytes, has a relatively large size, and is thus inconvenient to carry.